Strength
by kataang412
Summary: Kataang Week II prompt Strength/Weakness - "...you are weak and so is he. He can not stand his ground against the Phoenix King when he could barely stand against me. He won't come back.”


**So, this is my contribute to Kataang Week II! YES! The first two aren't here because I didn't feel like writing them. What a great fan I am! Anyway, this takes place during and after the Final Battle and is for the prompt Strength/Weakness. Enjoy.**

**You know, I never owned a TV show... that includes Avatar.**

**

* * *

**_STRENGTH_

"No, I'm not going to end it like this," Aang said, his back turned to the kneeling Phoenix King.

The older man smirked, "Even with all the power in the world," he said, acknowledging the Avatar's power, "you are still weak." The Phoenix King's hand hit the ground. Using quick movements and skills taught by his teachers, Aang turned around and trapped Ozai's arm in a strong pillar of earth. He spun around and trapped the other arm also, making the Phoenix King sit, as in a bow, before him. Aang connected himself to the King's spirit by placing one hand on Ozai's forehead and the other over his heart. The Avatar was reading his mind and soul. All of a sudden, Aang's head tilted up and a blue light radiated from his eyes and mouth. A stream of red/orange light soon came from the Phoenix King's own soul. The Phoenix King's light soon overtook Aang's hands. The red light consumed his arms and moved toward his chest. Soon, there was only a ray of blue light in the bloody sky. And as the last of Aang's soul was being destroyed, his life ran before his eyes. Suddenly a picture of Katara came to his mind; she was waterbending; he was watching her; he was in love with her. The ground was vibrating from all the energy being released. Aang's head tilted down toward Ozai's in a burst of energy. His blue light immediately entered the eyes of the Phoenix King's and overcame his body in seconds. A great blue light lit the sky. It reached up far above the clouds.

(L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L)

Katara paced the palace courtyard. Azula was still chained up to the grate a few feet away and Zuko sat on the platform steps, too nervous to be around either of the girls, plus he was still recovering from his wound. Katara paced back and forth in front of Azula, casting the ex-princess evil glares from time to time. Finally she sat down defeated in the steps and looked toward the western sky.

Zuko sighed, "He's okay, Katara," he said trying to console her.

"But how do you know?" she asked frantically, throwing her hands into the air.

Zuko was silent.

"Exactly! You don't know," Katara said proving her point. Suddenly a glitter caught her eye. She squinted, trying to make out the speck.

"Zuko, check that out."

The Fire Prince got up from his seat with a small groan and went to stand beside his friend, a hand covering his burn. He squinted also.

"What is it?"

"It's Aang."

Zuko stared at the Water Tribe girl curiously. "It looks like a light almost like a star. How can that be Aang?"

"It's him, it has to be!" she said confidently.

"Are you sure?" came a nefarious voice from behind them. "Or are you just trying to convince your pathetic mind that he's still alive."

Katara whirled around angrily and marched up to where Azula was positioned on the ground. "Say that again, and I'll kill you," the waterbender said in a menacing tone.

Azula laughed. It was a crazy, high-pitched, evil laugh. One that made little children cry for their parents. The princess stared Katara right in the eyes. "No, you won't."

"You're not in a very good position to say that," Katara said. " I could easily take oyur life away."

"You could," the princess admitted, "but if your Avatar was alive and came back only to find out that you killed me out of anger, he'd turn his back on you."

Katara shot back in anger. Tears glazed her eyes. "No," she shouted. "He wouldn't do that; Aang wouldn't do that."

"Fine. Think what you like, but you know the truth, you are weak and so is he. He can not stand his ground against the Phoenix King when he could barely stand against me. He won't come back."

Katara lunged at the chained princess but Zuko pulled her back just as Azula sent a spiraling blue flame from her mouth.

The blue fire went half-way across the court yard.

Katara sat on her knees and covered her face in her hands. Zuko grabbed her hand thinking she had been burnt.

She was crying.

"Katara, don't cry," he said reassuringly. "If there's one thing I know about Azula, it's that she always lies. She's just trying to get to you; don't listen to a thing she says; don't let her know your weakness."

Katara lifted her head from her hands and smiled. "But, Aang isn't my weakness," she said. "He's my strength."

(L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L) (L)

The airship landed just outside of the palace. Katara came running out through the big front doors, down the steps and landing in Aang's arms. She hugged him, then, tighter than she ever had before.

"Katara, I did it. I won!" he exclaimed quietly in her ear.

"I know, I know."

* * *

**(L) - because the doc preview wouldn't let me do the lesser than/3 sign....stupid thing. Have a great day and make mine better by reviewing!**


End file.
